parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vocaloid: 5 Wonderful Years
TopCatFan115's movie spoof of Shrek Cast * Shrek - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Donkey - Marty (Madagascar) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Annie (Annie (1982)) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Lord Farquaad - Lord Covington (Madeline (1998)) * Dragon - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) * The Big Bad Wolf - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * The Three Little Pigs - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes), Orson (Garfield and Friends), Hamm (Toy Story) * The Three Blind Mice - Jerry and Tuffy (Tom and Jerry) and Stuart Little * Gingy - Spongebob Squarepants * Pinocchio - Woody (Toy Story) * Magic Mirror - Nostalgia Critic * Thelonious - Max (Cats Don't Dance) * Monsieur - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Monsieur Hood's Merry Men - The Singing Cat Gang (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * The Seven Dwarfs - Minions (Despicable Me) * Snow White - Matilda (Matilda (1996)) * Cinderella - Madeline (Madeline (1998)) * Donkey's Old Owner - Granny (Looney Tunes) * Peter Pan - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Tinker Bell - Marilyn (The Magic Voyage) * Geppetto - King Harkinian (Zelda CD-i) * Angry Mob - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) * Captain of the Guards - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) * Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Lou (The Simpsons) * Baby Bear - Koda (Brother Bear) * Papa Bear - Kenai (Brother Bear) * Witch - Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Witches - Gerty, Gabby and Fanny (Casper Meets Wendy) * Three Fairies - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Dexter and Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair" - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) * Woman cheering "alright" - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) * Guard next to Farquaad - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Shrek in Armor - Marvin The Martian (Looney Tunes) * Priest - Priest (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) * Woman who faints - Miss Hannigan (Annie (1982)) Scene Index # Elmo (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") # Elmo (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Zebra # Elmo (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple # Elmo (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors # Elmo (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Covington/Nostalgia Critic the Magic Mirror # Elmo (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc # Elmo (Shrek) Part 7 - Red Monsters Are Like Onions # Elmo (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges # Elmo (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Baby Bop # Elmo (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Annie # Elmo (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Baby Bop # Elmo (Shrek) Part 12 - Elmo Removes His Mask # Elmo (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp # Elmo (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars # Elmo (Shrek) Part 15 - At Covington's Home/Annie's Bird Song/Make Up # Elmo (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur Meowrice # Elmo (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to Dulcoc ("My Beloved Monster") # Elmo (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner # Elmo (Shrek) Part 19 - Marty Discovers the Princess' Secret # Elmo (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Covington's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") # Elmo (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For # Elmo (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset # Elmo (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") # Elmo (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs